1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structured cabling system and to a structured cabling method for installing structured cabling into a building.
2. The Prior Art
Structured cabling systems for distribution of voice and data information around a building are well known. Typically, a Category 5 (“Cat 5”) or Category 5e (“Cat 5e”) system will comprise one or more rack mounted patch panels, each having a plurality of RJ45 jacks. Each jack of each patch panel will have connected thereto a length of data cable. Each length of data cable, at the end remote from the patch panel, will have connected thereto a jack which is typically mounted in a floor box or wall outlet.
Conventionally, installation of a structured cabling system as described above is carried out by first running lengths of cable, cut from reels of cable, between each position where a floor or wall outlet is required, and a comms room. The cables are temporarily labeled for identification purposes. Cable installation is typically carried out at an early stage of building fit-out and can be done by unskilled staff. At a late stage in the fit-out, a rack system is installed in the comms room. The cable ends in the comms room are cut to length and each cable is terminated to the correct jack on a patch panel, taking account of the cable labeling previously provided. The far end of each cable is then terminated to a jack in a floor or wall box and each cable and its connections is tested. Any faults are rectified and the patch panels are then fixed to the rack.
The existing method of installing structured cabling, as outlined above, has a number of well recognized disadvantageous. Notably, termination of the cable to the patch panel and remote jack is somewhat problematic under site conditions. Skilled personnel are required to make the necessary terminations reliably, and if the terminations do not meet the test standard, re-termination is required. The time required on site to install the structure cabling system is considerabIe, resulting in general inconvenience and cost. On-site testing is difficult and time-consuming. These problems are significant when the installation is to Cat 5 or Cat 5e standards. However, the problem becomes considerably worse if the installation is to Category 6 (“Cat 6”) standard or is a fibre optic installation because of the greater difficulties in obtaining the required quality of termination under site conditions for these systems.